Ryuzetsku Park
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: I saw the 5th OVA and just had to do this. Little twists on Gajeel and Levy moments at the water park. Please review!


**I've watched the 5****th**** Fairy Tail OVA and I just **_**had**_** to put my own little twist on these scenes. I just had plot bunnies rampaging around inside my head before deciding on this one. I just adore GaLe and I think it's stupid that they aren't together yet when it's soooo obvious they like each other.**

*/*\*

When Levy commented on how the fish were beautiful his eyes immediately strayed to her and he found himself agreeing with the sight in front of him. She was so pretty with the lights in the aquarium shining on her hair, making the cute blue locks shine just like her smile. Her eyes glowing in happiness at the sights in front of her as she stared at the different coloured fish scales; he couldn't help the way that his mouth pulled up in a slight smile before he replied to her comment.

"Yeah sure." He struck up a small conversation with her while listening to the exceeds talking in the background, just to keep an eye on his cat. What he didn't like hearing was that flame idiot's blue puffball volunteer them to feed the fish, like it wasn't obvious he was hungry. So he was a little shocked when the two workers let him have control of fish feeding, how stupid where they?! It's obvious he's hungry, and what's the thing a majority of cats like to eat? Fish! And they just let him into the tank with two more cats who could be hungry aswell. He shook his head in slight pity for their stupidity as Levy dragged him to suit up, ready to get into the tank herself. One good thing was Levy holding his hand tightly; her skin was so smooth and felt good on his calloused hand. He sighed softly in contentment but picked up the face and schooled his expression when Pantherlily shot him a knowing look.

"Gajeel please speed up! I want to help feed the fish!" When Levy was excited about something, he'd always get pulled into her little plots. He never minded though, it just meant that she liked him better than those losers she'd had as teammates. Mind you it wasn't hard to be liked better than a fat guy and a skinny man with no patience because of his speed magic.

*/*\*

Later, Gajeel was talking to his sweet little bookworm again while Lily and Carla were sitting around with Happy. Levy was talking about something with Lucy and Natsu who really needed to stop pretending and just come out and say that they were together which Gajeel found ironic for some reason, he couldn't think why. Everybody knew it and plus their scents where all other each other in some places that a mere friend wouldn't touch. He grinned at that thought, he wondered how long it would take to get to that stage with Levy but he had to cut the thoughts away when she questioned why he was grinning. Thankfully, or not, Natsu crashed into them on that giant purple heart and they were sent onto that water slide – he absolutely refused to call it by its name.

Levy was screaming and he had to roar to be heard over the sound of the rushing water and her cute shrieky voice, "Stay in my arms!" _And don't leave them ever,_ was the afterthought before he shook his head to clear these mushy not Gajeel like thoughts out of his head. He was hit by a flailing arm though and noticed that Levy was slipping out of his hold. It wasn't surprising, her being as light as she was. Gajeel managed to get a firmer hold on her while accidently brushing against her bum and she hit him on instinct.

And that was the perfect time for the motion sickness to kick in.

*/*\*

She was saying something and he tried as best as he could to listen whilst attempting to fight off the nausea. "… But I don't really mind if people see us." He tightened his hold on her slightly, pleased by the sweet words but then a big bump came on the slide and the sickness returned full force just when he'd seen Levy glancing up at him. That was just what he needed, and now she looked worried. If it were about him, he'd probably pounce on her – he had needs and mating season was coming up. But the more likely thing was that she was concerned about whether she was going to need to shower later. Man did he hope that he didn't throw up on her, that wouldn't help with a partnership one bit.

The water started getting colder and Gajeel found the new temperature relaxing before Levy shrieked again. He looked down at her in question and saw that the water was only getting cooler because the crazy stripper Juvia liked and the other crazy stripper were arguing and freezing everything. Not a big deal until the ice started climbing up his body and sealing him and Levy away in a big chunk of ice on the slide. Only upsides to this position was that Levy was stuck in his arms and nowhere near the guys that had oh so conveniently lost their clothes. There was no way he was gonna chance that Levy found them attractive and run off with one of them. What could he say about his possessive nature? Well he was a dragon, he hoarded for a living.

Another thing that was good about this 'dandy' situation was that since he was no longer moving, his motion sickness was dying down. He saw more clearly and everything stopped spinning.

The only other upside was that he got a good view of Salamander bringing the whole place down on top of their heads. Nothing amused him more than seeing a wave of mass destruction in action but did that idiot really have to scream something about winning?

Well he was stuck on the ground now, unable to move from being cooled rapidly and then heated up intensely. Gajeel had to wonder that if this was a relaxing day with Fairy Tail then he could just get used to it. But only if he could keep Levy in his arms.

**I know Gajeel was out of character but the idea was just so loveable to me that I couldn't resist. Please review.**


End file.
